What Happens Next
by i-aca-what
Summary: Beca Mitchell is one of the best detectives around. Chloe Beale is also one of the best but is from a completely different jurisdiction. What will happen when Chloe has to work with Beca's team on a joint case? I do not own Pitch Perfect.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this fanfiction idea popped into my head during the week and I couldn't help but start writing it. I hope you guys like it!

Beca Mitchell is one of the best detectives out there. As she walks through the door of the precinct with a cup of coffee in hand she takes a deep breath. She sits down at her desk and drinks her coffee while waiting for the rest of her team to show up.

She hears the doors open and the laughter of the two members of her team, Aubrey Posen and Cynthia Rose come in. When they walk in they are met with Beca's eyes looking at them.

"What?" Cynthia Rose asks as she looks at Aubrey then back at Beca before she walks over to her desk that's right across from Beca's. She looks at her and gives her a small smile.

After Aubrey sat down at her desk she looked over at Beca. "You didn't sleep again did you?"

Beca's went wide. "How did you know?" How could Aubrey figure that out within not even 5 minutes. Beca thought she was hiding it every well, maybe not well enough.

Aubrey laughs. "Beca we're detectives. Plus we've been friends ever since day one. I can easily tell you didn't sleep just by looking into your eyes and by your body language."

Beca was about to reply but her phone started ringing. She picks up her phone and answers it. "Mitchell. We're on our way." Beca stands up and grabs her stuff, Aubrey and Cynthia Rose do the same. Within seconds they're out the door and making their way to the car.

xxxxx

They arrive at the crime scene and walk into the building where the body was found. They walk in the room and see the M.E, Stacie Conrad, looking at the body. Beca, Aubrey, and Cynthia Rose walk over to Stacie.

Beca kneels down. "Hey Stacie. What do we have here?" Beca asks as she puts on a pair of gloves.

Stacie looks up and gives Beca a small smile. "A male proximately in his early 30s, he's been dead for about 5 hours. He has multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and a gun shot wound to the chest," Stacie move's the body on its side to show another gun shot wound. "and to the back of the head and on the back of his neck he has a mark carved into him. Most likely with the same knife that was used to stab him." She hears Beca sigh. "He did have a wallet on him but with no ID or credit cards. I'll find out more when I do the autopsy."

Beca takes the evidence bag with the man's wallet inside. She looks at Stacie. "Thanks Stacie. When you find something give me a call."

Beca stands up and is about to walk away when Stacie stops her. "Beca have you been sleeping lately?"

Beca lets out a sigh, what was the point and even trying to hide the fact that she hasn't been sleeping lately. "I... No I haven't..." She turns to face Stacie who is now standing up. "Can we talk about this later?" Stacie opens her mouth then closes it. She doesn't want to push on the subject so she just smiles and nods and goes back to looking at the body.

Aubrey walks over to Beca. "What did Stacie say?" Beca told her everything Stacie told her about the body. Aubrey lets out a sigh. "So we have a John Doe." Beca nods. Cynthia Rose walks over and tells them she found John Doe's Laptop and a tablet.

They walk out to the car when Beca's phone starts ringing again. "Mitchell. Yes sir. Alright, Thank you sir." Beca ends the call and sighs.

Aubrey looks at Cynthia Rose then at Beca. "What did he say?"

"Our John Doe matches another case in another state. One of the detectives that is working on that case is coming here. Seems like our killer is their killer." Without another word Beca gets into the car. Cynthia Rose looks at Aubrey then they both get into the car so the can head back to the precinct.

xxxx

Once they get back to the precinct Cynthia Rose starts working on John Doe's laptop and tablet while Aubrey and Beca start going over the evidence they already have, which isn't much. They were so busy they didn't see someone walk in.

Beca turns around and is faced with a beautiful woman with red hair and bright blue eyes. "Holy shit! Dude!" She puts her hand over her heart and she feels it pounding, it's definitely not because this woman is beautiful as hell, well ok maybe it is part of the reason. She hears the woman giggle and it's like music to Beca's ear, wait what?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Chloe Beale the derivative that will be joining you on this case."

Beca shakes Chloe's hand. Are her hands really shaking? It's definitely from when Chloe scared her, yea that's it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Beca Mitchell. That's," Beca motions to Aubrey. "Aubrey Posen. And over there working on that laptop is Cynthia Rose."

Chloe smiles. "It's nice to meet you. So where are you on the case?" Aubrey catches Chloe up on everything they go so far.

Beca's phone starts ringing again, she looks at it and sees that it's Stacie. "Hey Stacie, you got something? Alright I'm on my way." Beca hangs up the phone and grabs the car keys. "Stacie's got something. Chloe why don't you come with me since you didn't get to see the body." Wait what is she doing? That's not a good idea. Chloe nods and follows Beca out to the car. This is definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this on my IPod. So I hope you like it and please review!

Back at the precinct Cynthia Rose was working on the laptop trying to find anything that can help them with the case and Aubrey was looking at the pictures that were taken at the crime scene. She went to pick up her cup of coffee but was disappointed to find out that it was empty. This is going to be a long day, she thought to herself. With a sigh she got up and walked over to Cynthia Rose. Aubrey stood next to her and looked at the laptop.

Cynthia Rose looked up at her then back at the laptop. "So far I haven't found anything that can help us figure out who John Doe really is."

"Do you think the killer was trying to find something on the laptop and when he or she didn't find what they were looking for they wiped it clean?" Aubrey said as she got a chair and sat down.

"That's possible. Once Beca and Chloe come back from seeing Stacie we'll be able to get an idea. Did you find anything from the pictures?" Cynthia Rose didn't even bother to look at Aubrey, she just typed away trying to get anything back that might have been wiped out, which was probably not going to work but it was worth a try.

Aubrey looked around and sees the tablet that was also found at the crime scene and reached over and grabbed it. "Nothing that we didn't already know. I hope Beca's doing ok. Did you see how she acted when Chloe arrived? I haven't seen her like that in a while."

Cynthia Rose laughed lightly and looked at Aubrey. "I did. Normally whenever someone has to join us on a case she tries to avoid that person as much as she can. With red she just completely chang-" She was cut off by the weird look Aubrey was giving her. "What?"

"Red? Really?" Aubrey smiles and shakes her head.

"Well yea. Her hair is red, so why not?" Cynthia Rose shrugs her shoulders.

"Why not just call her by her name?" Aubrey said as she got up and walked back over to her desk to put the tablet down then she made her was over to the coffee machine. The coffee at the precinct wasn't the best but it was something. She just hoped Stacie found something that would really help them out.

xxxxx

When Beca and Chloe arrive at the morgue they walk though the doors and Beca leads the way to where Stacie is. As they were making their way to see Stacie, Beca couldn't help but feel Chloe looking her up and down. She's trying so hard not to blush, which she knew she failed from the way Stacie smiled at Beca when they walked in.

Beca just gave Stacie a look that said 'don't say a word'. Beca looked over at Chloe. "This is Stacie Stacie Conrad, our M.E." Chloe smiles and shakes the tall brunette's hand. "Stacie this is Chloe Beale the detective that will be joining us on this case." Stacie smiles and nods.

Chloe smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Stacie smiles.

Beca walks over to the body of John Doe. "So what did you find?"

"Well as I was doing the autopsy I noticed a few things that will help found out who he is." Stacie walks over to where Beca is. She grabs a file of two sets of x-ray photos she took and hands one to Beca and the other to Chloe. "I found some old fractures that seem to have happened a few years ago. There was one on his left wrist, right ankle, and his right shoulder. I guess they happened from some sort of accident. Another thing I found was that he had a kidney transplant. Once you narrow it down she should have a name." Stacie hands Beca a copy of all the things she found that could help them find out who John Doe is.

"Thanks Stacie, you're the best!" Beca smiles at Stacie as she walks over to the door. Chloe not to far behind turns around and smiles at Stacie.

Once they get back to the car and get inside, they make their way back to the precinct. Chloe looks over at Beca and smiles. She couldn't help but think that she was beautiful, who wouldn't?

Beca looks at Chloe out of the corner of her eye to find that she was looking at her. She couldn't help the blush that forming on her face. There's something about Chloe that's different, a good different. She just couldn't figure out what it was. She's not like the other detectives that she had to work with on joint cases.

xxxxx

When they get back to the precinct Beca and Chloe tell Aubrey and Cynthia Rose what Stacie found. Chloe also show them stuff from her cases and it's definitely the same killer.

Everyone is working and from time to time Beca would look at Chloe and just look at her. Every time she catches herself doing that she would think to herself 'Come on Mitchell, get your shit together and focus!'. Little did she know that Chloe was doing the same thing when Beca wasn't looking, but Aubrey and Cynthia Rose noticed this. They both made notes to themselves to talk to Beca about this.

A few hours later they're all trying to found out who this guy is. Aubrey stands right up and pumped her fists in the air. "I found him!" Within seconds Beca, Chloe, and Cynthia Rose are at Aubrey's desk. "His name is Adam Roberts. His parents passed away when he was ten. He has a sister that lives a few towns over. Her name is Sara." She grabs a piece paper and a pen and writes down her address. Shen hands it to Beca.

"Aubrey why don't you come with me to see Sara. Chloe and Cynthia Rose why don't you two stay here and keep digging." Beca grabs the car keys and Aubrey is right by her side. Cynthia Rose and Chloe both nod. Aubrey and Beca head out to the car, and Beca hands Aubrey the keys. Now that they finally found out who John Doe is a big break in the case.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. And I really appreciate the reviews. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, I promise. You guys are all awesome!

After Aubrey and Beca went to meet with Sara to tell her about her brother, they started making their way back to the precinct about 30 minutes later.

When they met with Sara they didn't really know what to expect, they didn't know if she would breakdown or not show anything at all. Turns out Sara and her brother rarely talked, the only time they talked or even saw each other was if he needed money. They also found out that when he was younger he got into all sorts of trouble, which could explain the fractures on his wrist and ankle, but with the one on his shoulder he got from a snowboarding accident. Sara had told Aubrey and Beca that she'll go to the precinct later in the day and give them some things that might help them even more with the case.

While Aubrey and Beca were in the car, beca could tell Aubrey wanted to say something. Beca looks at Aubrey from the corner of her eye quickly then looks back at the road. "I can tell you want to say something Aubrey."

"It's that obvious huh?" Aubrey says as she looks over at Beca.

Beca nods "Yea it kinda is." She laughs lightly before speaking again, "What do you want to say Aubrey, you can tell me you know." Beca looks over at Aubrey and gives her a smile before looking back at the road.

Aubrey lets out a sigh before she speaks. "I'll tell you a little later I promise. And besides we're back at the precinct." Aubrey really did want to talk to Beca but she wanted to do it somewhere else and not in the car.

xxxxx

Once they walk into the precinct they tell Chloe and Cynthia Rose what they found out and that Sara will be stopping by a little bit later. When Chloe saw Beca walk through the doors she couldn't help but smile, she would be lying if she said she didn't miss the brunette. There was something about Beca that Chloe couldn't get enough of. She never met anyone like her before.

A hours after Sara stopped by to give them some things that might help them with finding Adam's killer, Beca looked at the time and saw that it was pasted midnight. She looked at everyone and saw that they were tired, hell she was tired. She decided to call it a night and let everyone get some rest and in the morning they can pick up where they left off.

Chloe said goodnight to everyone and headed to her hotel room, then Cynthia Rose headed out. It was just Aubrey and Beca that were left.

Beca was still sitting at her desk when Aubrey came over to her and sat down next to her.

Aubrey could tell that Beca was exhausted. She placed her hand one the brunette's shoulder. "Beca, why don't you go home and try and get some rest." She heard Beca grumble an "I can't." as she put her head in her hands.

"Why can't you?" Aubrey asked. She was really worried about Beca, they all were. "You can talk to me, you now that right? I'm always here for you and so are Cynthia Rose and Stacie. We all care about you Beca." Aubrey says as she rubs Beca's shoulder.

Beca looks up at Aubrey. "I can't sleep in my bed after what happen with Kate..." Kate was Beca's ex girlfriend. They were together for 2 years and one day when Beca came home from work Kate was having sex with another girl on their bed. Beca's been over Kate for awhile now but she can't sleep in that bed anymore, she hasn't had the chance to get a new bed. She normally sleeps on the couch but it's really not that comfortable.

Aubrey hates what Kate did to Beca. She would have had a few words to say to the girl but Beca told her that it was ok and that she didn't have to do anything.

"Why don't you come and stay with me. You can have the guest bedroom." Aubrey said with a smile.

"I don't want to be a bother..." Beca looked down.

Aubrey shakes her head. "You won't Beca. God you can be so stubborn at times." She laughs then says, "You can go home grab some things and come over to my place."

Beca smiles and gives Aubrey a hug which surprised the blonde but she hugged her back. "Thanks Aubrey." She grabbed her keys and made her way home to grab her things. Not too long after Beca left Aubrey decided to head home.

xxxxx

Once Chloe got to her hotel room she decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once she got out of the shower she changed into something comfortable and got into bed.

She looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. She couldn't get Beca off her mind. When Beca asked Aubrey to go with her to talk to the sister she was a little sad that it wasn't her going with her. She really wanted to get to know the brunette.

Chloe ran her hand through her hair and turned on her side to try and get some sleep. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but she fell asleep with Beca on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Sorry this took a little bit to post, I'll try and update more often I promise. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all like it!

Once Aubrey got home she made sure the guest room was ready for Beca. Once she made sure it was she decided to go into the living room and watch some tv and wait for Beca. Not even an hour later Beca was knocking at Aubrey's door. Aubrey got up from the couch and opened the door and gave Beca a smiles as she let her in.

"Thanks again Aubrey, I really appreciate it." Beca said as she entered Aubrey's place.

Aubrey gives Beca a smile as she closed the door. "No problem Beca, you can stay as long as you like."

Beca gave Aubrey a small smile then gave her a hug which Aubrey hugs her back. When Beca pulls away she smiles again. "I'm just gonna head up." She pointed over her shoulder to the stairs.

Aubrey laughs and nods. "Go ahead, make yourself at home. If you need me I'll be down here for a little bit."

Beca nods and makes her way up the stairs and into the guest room and she closes the door behind her then she walks over to the bed and puts her bag on the bed. She lets out a sigh before she takes out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and she walks into the bathroom and gets ready to take a shower.

xxxxx

Downstairs Aubrey was just turning off the tv she she heard the shower going and she smiled. She was happy that Beca agreed to stay with her. She hoped that getting Beca out of her place and giving her a different place to sleep with help her finally get some rest.

Aubrey locked the front door and went upstairs to her room and got into bed. She started thinking about Beca and how she acts definitely around Chloe. She knows Beca likes Chloe, it's obvious. She just didn't want the brunette to get hurt again.

xxxxx

Once Beca got out of the shower she changed and go into bed and let out a sigh. She was just about to fall asleep when the thought of Chloe popped into her head. There was no doubt that she was attended to the redhead, she just didn't know what to do. After everything that happened with Kate, she just didn't want to get hurt again. Beca literally thought Kate was the one for her but she was wrong. Plus she didn't even know if Chloe was into girls.

After a good ten minutes, Beca was finally able to fall asleep.

xxxxx

Beca woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, she sat up and stretched then got out of bed. She opened the door and walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Aubrey having a cup of coffee.

Aubrey heard footsteps and she looked up and saw Beca and she gave the brunette a smile. Beca definitely looks like she was finally able to get some sleep, Aubrey thought. "Morning sleepy head."

Beca laughed as she got a coffee cup from the cabinet and poured herself some coffee and added some cream and sugar. She took a sip and closed her eyes. "You have to tell me where you get this coffee."

Now it was Aubrey's turn to laugh. "Nope. It's a secret." Aubrey said with a grin.

Beca groaned. "Come on Aubrey."

Aubrey shook her head. "Nope." She took the last sip of her coffee before getting up and putting the cup in the sink.

Beca sighed. "Fine. You win this time. But one of these days I will get you to tell me." Beca then felt Aubrey shove her lightly.

"I'm your dreams Mitchell." Aubrey turned to look at Beca and smiled. "Come on we have to get ready a head to the precinct."

Beca nodded and finished her cup of coffee them followed Aubrey up the stairs. They both went into their rooms to get ready for the day. It didn't take them long to get ready and before they knew it they were on their way to the precinct.

xxxxx

When they got to the precinct they both said hi to Cynthia Rose and Chloe who were already there.

Beca went over to her desk and sat down and logged into her computer and when she looked up and saw Chloe standing right in front of her.

Chloe gave Beca a smile before saying, "Beca? Could I talk to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey guys! Here's chapter 5! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you all like it!

"Beca? Could I talk to you?"

Beca looked at Chloe and nodded, she got up and motioned over to the other room. If Beca was being completely honest when Chloe asked to talk to her she was really nervous, she didn't know what to expect.

They walked into the other room and Beca closed the door behind them. Beca didn't see Aubrey and Cynthia Rose get up from their desk and move a little closer to try and hear what they were going to talk about.

Beca looked at Chloe before she sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room and Chloe did the same.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Beca asked. She was really nervous but she was trying really hard not to show it. When she looked into Chloe's blue eyes she could see that the redhead was nervous too.

Chloe nodded and bit her lip, which did things to Beca. "I... um was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out? You know outside of work. I like you Beca and I really want to get to know you better." Chloe looked anywhere else but at Beca.

Beca on the other hand couldn't look away from Chloe. She didn't know what to say, a part of her was extremely excited and the other part of her was screaming at her tell her to run. Beca really did want to get to know Chloe more, she couldn't get the redhead out of her mind. Beca didn't realize she hadn't said anything until Chloe started to talk again. "If you don't wan-"

Before Chloe could say anything else she was cut off by Beca. "Chloe I would love to hang out with you. I just wasn't expecting that and it just took me by surprise. But I really want to get to know you better too." Beca couldn't help but smile, and she smiled even more when she saw Chloe smile.

Before Chloe could respond the was a knock on the door and Aubrey opened it and gave both Beca and Chloe a small smile. "Sorry to interrupt but you have to see this." Beca and Chloe looked at each other then followed Aubrey.

xxxxx

They finally had a suspect. Beca, Aubrey, Cynthia Rose, and Chloe were looking at the suspect through the glass that separated them from the suspect. The suspect, Tony, has been in contact with Adam and the other victims in Chloe's cases.

Aubrey looks over at Beca who was watching Tony with her eyes narrow. "Beca, could I interrogate him?" Beca looks over at Aubrey and nods.

Aubrey was just about to open the door when Chloe stopped her. "I think I should also be in the room when she interrogates him." Chloe looks between Aubrey and Beca and Aubrey looks Beca.

Beca looks between the two before she nods. "Go ahead Chloe." Chloe smiles and follows Aubrey into the interrogation room.

Beca and Cynthia Rose watch Aubrey and Chloe interrogate Tony. They had evidence against him, he also has a violent past. He told Aubrey and Chloe that he was trying to stay out of trouble and start fresh.

After a while Aubrey and Chloe came back into the room where Beca and Cynthia Rose were. Beca looks at the two before speaking. "Honestly my gut is telling me he didn't do it. Yes we have evidence against him but that could've been planted there by the real killer just to throw us off." Beca looked at Tony through the glass. Aubrey and Cynthia Rose looked at each other and nodded, they both had the same feeling Beca did.

Chloe was so sure that Tony did it, but maybe Beca was right.

They decided to go back and look through everything they had.

xxxxx

Before they knew it, it was already dark out. Beca put her head in her hands then she ran her hand through her hair. She looked up and saw that Chloe was looking at her and she blushed instantly.

Beca decided to call it a night so that they all could get some rest. Cynthia Rose was the first to say good night. Aubrey looked over at Beca and saw that she wasn't getting ready to live so she made her way over to her. "You ok Beca?"

Beca looked up and gave Aubrey a smile. "I'm ok, why don't you go ahead, I'll meet you back at your place ok?"

Aubrey thought about for a few then nodded. She said good night to Chloe before she left.

Now it was just Chloe and Beca. Beca got up and made her way over to Chloe. "I was wondering if it would be ok to take you up on your offer to hang out?" Chloe looked at Beca and smiled and nodded. "Great cause there's this really great Chinese food place right down the street from here and if you want we can go there. That is if you like Chinese food the-"

Beca was cut off by Chloe giggling. "Beca relax. I think that sounds great." Beca blushed and smiled.

They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the precinct and headed over to the Chinese restaurant with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys! Here's chapter 6! I hope you all like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I also wanted to say thank you for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me and I just can't thank you enough. You guys are amazing!

After Beca and Chloe ordered their food they started talking. Chloe wanted to ask about Beca and Aubrey. Whenever Chloe saw them together it looked like something was going on between them. If she was being honest with herself she was a little jealous about Aubrey. She shouldn't be but she couldn't help it.

Beca was having a really great time with Chloe. She couldn't stop smiling and she just felt a lot lighter around the redhead. She could tell Chloe wanted to ask something. She reached over to her drink and took a sip then she put the glass down and looked at Chloe. "Whatever you're thinking about asking, you can just ask you know." She said with a smile.

Chloe blushed then took a sip of her water. "I just don't want it to come out wrong, but you and Aubrey seem pretty close."

Beca nods. "Yea we are pretty close, she's my best friend." She looked down, Aubrey has been there for Beca through everything and she was really grateful for having someone like Aubrey in her life.

Chloe noticed this, she noticed how Beca looked down and got lost in thought. She hesitated before she reached out and put her hand on top of Beca's. When she put her hand on top of Beca's she felt something and she could tell that Beca felt it to by the way she looked up at her.

They would have continued to look at each other if their food haven't arrived. Chloe blushed and moved her hand from Beca's and Beca also blushed. Once Chloe moved her hand Beca immediately missed the feeling of Chloe's hand on hers.

As they ate they still talked, Chloe talked about how she became a detective and she talked about her team. She told Beca that her team was nothing like Beca's, they don't talk to each other outside of work. Beca felt sorry for Chloe, she couldn't imagine how it must be.

Once they finished eating, Beca payed which Chloe insisted on paying part but Beca wasn't having any of it. As they started walking back to the precinct so they can get their cars, they both couldn't stop smiling, they both really had a great time and they couldn't wait until they could hang out again.

Beca walked Chloe to her car and smiled. "I had a really great time."

"I did too. Thank you for dinner, next time I'm paying though." Chloe said and giggles.

Beca just giggles, she couldn't help it. "Ok ok. Next time. Goodnight Chloe, see you tomorrow." She smiled and started walking to her car. Then she heard Chloe say "Beca wait!", she stopped and turned around and saw Chloe jogging over to her.

Chloe blushes then smiles then she leans over and kisses Beca on her cheek. "Thanks again for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." And then she went back over to her car and then drove away.

Beca watched as Chloe drove away, she couldn't move. Chloe just kissed her on her cheek. She brought up her hand and placed it where Chloe kissed her. She finally starting walking towards her car then she started driving to Aubrey's place.

xxxxx

Aubrey was in the living room watching tv when she heard the front door open. She got up and smiled when she saw Beca. "How did it go?"

Beca looked at Aubrey and blushed. "Great, I'm just gonna go upstairs and take a shower." She starts making her way upstairs when she heard Aubrey say "When you're done you better come back down her and tell me what happened Mitchell!" Beca just laughed as she went into her room and got ready to take a shower.

When she walked back downstairs she saw Aubrey sitting on the couch with two cups of hot chocolate. Beca just smiled and shook her head. She sat down next to Aubrey and took the cup of hot chocolate she offered her.

Aubrey waited a little bit for Beca to start talking but when she didn't Aubrey sighed. "So? What happened?" She looked at Beca with a smile.

Beca just smiled and blushes and looks at her cup of hot chocolate. "You know that Chinese restaurant Dow the street from the precinct?" Aubrey nods. "Well I took Chloe there, we talked and ate and it just felt really nice. After we ate we walked back to the precinct and we said goodnight and," Beca blushes, "shekissedmeonthecheek"

"Wait, you're going to have to say that again Becs, I didn't quite get that." Aubrey chuckled.

Beca blushes even more. "Chloe kissed me on the cheek."

Aubrey's eyes widened, she was definitely happy for Beca she just wasn't expecting that. "Aw Becs!" Which earned Aubrey an eye roll from Beca, she was used to it by now. "That's so cute!"

Beca rolled her eyes again but she couldn't stop smiling even if she tried, she did try. "Dude! Stop!" She put her cup on the coffee table and put her head in her hands.

Aubrey laughed. "Seriously Beca I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Aubrey." Beca smiled. She looked at the time and yawned. "I think I'm gonna head to bed. Night Aubrey, I'll see you in the morning." She got up and so did Aubrey. She gave Beca a hug and wished her a goodnight and watched as she walked up the stairs.

Once Beca got into bed she immediately started thinking about Chloe and the night they had. She really did like Chloe, a lot. It didn't take long until sleep took over and Beca had a smile on her face the whole time.

xxxxx

Once Chloe got to her hotel room she took a shower and got into bed. She couldn't stop think about Beca and the night they had together and the fact that she kissed Beca on the cheek.

She couldn't stop smiling, she really liked Beca, a lot. She hoped that later on they could become something more than friends. And with that she feel asleep with thoughts of Beca going through her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys! Here's chapter 7! I hope you all like it and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Sorry it took me a little longer to post this chapter, I've just been dealing with a few things and work has gotten in the way of writing.

The next morning Beca woke up before Aubrey so she decided to make some coffee for her an Aubrey. Just as the coffee was finished Aubrey came down the stairs into the kitchen.

Aubrey looked at Beca before she went to sit down. She was not expecting Beca to be up before her. After all the years she's known the brunette she knew she loved her sleep so seeing her up and making coffee was a surprise for Aubrey. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

Beca laughed. "Well good morning to you too." She poured Aubrey a cup of coffee and handed it to her then she poured her own cup of coffee.

Aubrey took a sip and smiled. "Sorry, you just kinda took me by surprise." She laughed before she took another sip. "I wasn't expecting you to be up." Beca just smiled and shook her head before she took a sip of her coffee.

After they finished their coffee they both went and got ready for work. Once they got ready they went to their cars and drove off to the precinct.

xxxxx

When Aubrey and Beca got to the precinct they found out that they were the first ones there so they decided to start working on the case.

The next person to walk through the doors was Cynthia Rose. She said hi to Beca and Aubrey and went over to her desk and started getting to work.

Not too long after Cynthia Rose arrived Chloe walked through the doors. Beca looked up and saw Chloe and blushed and smiled which Chloe smiled back at her.

Aubrey and Cynthia Rose both saw this and Aubrey just smiled, Cynthia Rose also smiled.

Chloe walked over to Beca's desk and brought a chair over and sat down next to the brunette. Beca looked over and smiled, her heart was beating like crazy and she started to get butterflies.

They all started getting to work and before they all knew it, it was lunch time. Aubrey and Cynthia Rose went to go get lunch and it was just Beca and Chloe at the precinct.

Beca looked over at Chloe and blushed which Chloe blushed and giggled. Hearing Chloe giggle was like music to Beca's. Beca blushes even more. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, you just look really cute when you blush." Chloe said with a smile.

"I'm not cute, I'm badass!" Beca huffed.

Chloe laughed. "You are badass but you're also cute." She smiled at Beca who blushes even more. She's absolutely adorable, Chloe thought.

xxxx

After they all had lunch they got right back to work. They found out a lot more and they already have another suspect. When they brought him in so they could interrogate. They had a plan but it didn't go that way when he demanded a lawyer.

Once the lawyer showed up it went downhill from there. With every question they asked the lawyer told him not to say anything. They were going to get this guy.

Now it was getting really late and everyone was tired. They decided that they couldn't do any more until tomorrow so they called it a night.

Beca walked over to Chloe and asked her if it would be ok if she could walk her to her car. Chloe immediately said yes.

As they were walking their hands were brushing against each other which made them both blush. When they got to Chloe's car she turned to face Beca and smiled.

Beca had been planning on asking Chloe something but she hadn't had the chance until now and now that the time has come she's really nervous. "Chloe?"

Chloe smiled at Beca. "Yea?"

"Um I've been meaning to ask you something. I was wondering if... if you would want to go on a date with me? An official date." As Beca was saying that she couldn't look at Chloe. She was terrified of the look on Chloe's face when she asked her.

"Beca, look at me please?" Chloe asked. She wanted to lift the brunette's chin but she didn't want to over step anything. Once Beca looked up at Chloe, she smiled at Beca. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Beca smiled. She couldn't believe Chloe said yes. "You would?" Chloe nods. "I... Awesome. How does Saturday night around 8 sound?"

Chloe smiles. "Sounds perfect." Chloe kisses Beca on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, night Beca." When Beca said goodnight, Chloe got in her car and made her way to her hotel.

Beca got in her car and she could help but smile and dance a little bit in the car. She was so excited and happy, she hasn't felt like this in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, life had gotten in the way and I've been dealing with some stuff and I just hadn't had the motivation to write anything, but I'm back! I hope you all like this chapter!

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly for both Beca and Chloe. They finally finished the case and they got the killer. It was a huge weight lifted off all their shoulders. Originally after they finished the case Chloe would have to go back to her precinct but the redhead has some vacation time that she had to use up and what better way to use it when she has a date with a certain brunette.

Beca was at Aubrey's place with the blonde and they've been sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and watching tv for most of the day. Every time Beca's phone went off signaling that that brunette had a text, Aubrey would look over at Beca to find her smiling and a few times biting her lip, she immediately knew it was Chloe who Beca was texting. Aubrey would just smile and go back to watching the show they were watching, she was going to ask Beca about it and maybe tease her about it, maybe.

That happened about an hour ago, Aubrey figured now would be the best time to ask. Aubrey turned so that she was facing the brunette. "You really like her huh?"

Not expecting Aubrey to talk, Beca jumped a little, she looked over at Aubrey with a confused look on her face for a second. "You mean Chloe?" Aubrey nodded which Beca started to blush a little bit. "Yea, yea I do. It's... still a little weird for me Bree, I haven't felt like this since Kate... I don't want to get hurt again but there's something about Chloe that's different, I feel like I've known her for years." Beca took a breath and ran her hand through her hair. "There's something there between us... I don't know how to explain it." Beca looked down, she then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Aubrey to find her smiling at her.

Aubrey was happy for Beca, she really was, Beca deserved to be happy and Chloe definitely seems to be making her happy. "Becs, you deserve to be happy, I can definitely tell that you are, I love seeing you happy. Isn't tomorrow your date with Chloe?"

Beca nods. "Yea, I'm planning on taking her to this restaurant I heard about. People say that it's really good there and that the food is fantastic." Beca just smiled and which Aubrey smiled even more.

Then suddenly there was a knock on Aubrey's door, Beca looked at Aubrey then back at the door. She was confused, they weren't expecting anyone. Aubrey just smiled and got up to open the door.

Beca wasn't sure who she was expecting to be on the other side of the door, but she was surprised to see that it was Stacie.

Stacie walked over to the couch where Beca was sitting and plopped down next to Beca. Stacie had a huge smile on her face and all of a sudden Beca was pulled into a tight hug. Beca's eyes were widened and she looked at Aubrey who had her hand over her mouth to try and keep her from laughing, which Beca just glared at her.

Then Stacie started tightening her arms around Beca and started saying. "Our little Beca is going on a date tomorrow!"

"Stacie... I... I can't breathe." Beca said as she tried to get out of Stacie's arms. Then she finally felt Stacie let her go.

"Sorry about that Becs, I'm just so happy for you!" Stacie said as Aubrey went back over to the couch.

Beca looked over at the blonde. "You told her didn't you?"

Before Aubrey could respond, Stacie already started answering Beca's question. "Of course she did! But the question here is, why didn't you tell me?!" Stacie reached over and smacked Beca on her arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Beca asked while she started rubbing her arm where Stacie smacked her.

"That was for not telling me!" Stacie said, she tried to act like she was mad at Beca for not telling her, but she couldn't stop smiling. She could never be mad at Beca. "I can understand why you didn't tell anyone through."

Beca just smiled at the taller brunette and playfully shoved her. With the whole encounter Aubrey couldn't hold back her laughter any longer, then Beca and Stacie started laughing as well.

xxxxx

It was now Saturday night. Beca texted Chloe earlier that day to tell her to dress in something nice, not that Chloe never looked nice in anything that the redhead wore, it's just that where Beca was taking her she had to dress up a little bit. To say that Beca was nervous was an understatement.

Beca standing by her car as she was waiting outside of Chloe's hotel. Her eyes never leaving the front doors and once she saw the familiar red hair and bright blue eyes she was speechless. Then she saw what Chloe was wearing and it just took her breath away. The dress Chloe was wearing hugged just right and it made brought out her eyes.

Beca didn't release that she hadn't said anything and that she hasn't taken her eyes off Chloe until the redhead was right in front of her.

"You ok there detective?" Chloe asked as she giggled.

Beca blinked and nodded. "You look absolutely gorgeous Chloe."

Chloe smiled and blushed. "Thanks, you look gorgeous yourself." That made Beca blush immediately.

Beca walked with Chloe around to the passenger side and she opened the door for Chloe and said, "My lady." To which Chloe giggled and thanked her.

xxxxx

Once they got to the restaurant they were seated and given menus. They ordered their drinks and started looking over the choices they had to eat. As they were looking over the menu Beca kept looking at Chloe when she thought she wasn't looking, but Chloe saw her, Chloe did the same thing to Beca and once they caught each other's gaze which they both blushed and went back to looking at the menu.

After they ordered they started talking. Beca even told Chloe about what happened the day before with Stacie. Which Chloe started laughing, Beca tried pouting but she couldn't stop smiling, she really like hearing Chloe laugh, she like being the reason she made the redhead laugh.

Not long after Chloe calmed down from laughing, their food had arrived. As they were eating, they got into a comfortable silence. They both shared glances at each other and they both smiled.

After they ate they ordered some dessert. They both are their dessert and then Beca payed for the meal. As they were leaving the restaurant Chloe took Beca's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. Beca looked over at Chloe and smiled and Chloe smiled back. Beca really liked the way their hands felt together, the way they seemed to fit perfectly together.

When they arrived back at Chloe's hotel, Beca got out and opened the passenger door for Chloe. She walked around with Chloe to the other side of the car. They bother looked at each other and smiled. Beca was about to say something when she felt Chloe kiss her cheek.

"I had an amazing time tonight Beca." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and blushed. "I did too. If... if you would like to, we can go out again."

"I would love that." Chloe said then she kissed Beca on the cheek again. "Goodnight Beca."

"Goodnight Chloe." Beca said with a smile and Chloe smiled back.

Beca watched as Chloe went back into the hotel and she stayed until she couldn't see Chloe anymore. Once she couldn't see her, she got back into her car and drove back to Aubrey's place. She really wanted to kiss Chloe, but it was way too soon, she didn't want to rush anything.

The one thing Beca didn't notice as she drove away from the hotel was someone watching her and Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! I really hope you all like it! I've been thinking about adding some Staubrey to this fanfic, if that's something you guys would like let me know. I want to dedicate this chapter (and last chapter) to someone very very special to me, she's been giving me the motivation to continue writing and I'm very very lucky to have her in my life. I also what to thank all you guys for leaving reviews, it really means a lot. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

The moment Beca walked through the front door of Aubrey's place, Aubrey stood up and walked over to her and smiled which Beca smiled back. Before Aubrey had a chance to ask any questions about her date with Chloe, Beca told Aubrey that she wanted to take a quick shower and change then she'll answer her questions. Aubrey just smiled and nodded and watched as she went up the stairs.

Once Beca came back downstairs she went into the living where Aubrey was watching tv and she sat next to the blonde. Aubrey just turned the tv off and moved so that she was facing Beca and started smiling.

Beca looked over at Aubrey and saw her smiling, Beca just smiled back and shook her head. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Aubrey giggled. "But I could tell from the moment you walked through the door that your date with Chloe went well." Aubrey just smiled when she saw the look on Beca's face, she was smiling and blushing.

Beca couldn't help but smile and even blush. She couldn't stop thinking about Chloe and about their date earlier that night. She brought up her hand and ran it through her hair. "It really did Bree. When I went to pick her up at her hotel and I saw her I was speechless. She looked gorgeous, not that she doesn't look gorgeous all the time cause she does. The date was just amazing, she's amazing."

Aubrey couldn't help but continue to smile as Beca told her about her date with Chloe. Beca was happy and that's all that mattered to Aubrey. "I'm so happy for you Beca, you deserve to be happy." Aubrey said.

"Thanks Bree, you deserve to be happy too. Since we're on the topic, is there anyone that you want to ask out?" Beca asks with a smirk, she pretty much knew the answer but she liked teasing Aubrey, and by Aubrey's reaction she definitely knew there was someone.

xxxxx

The next morning Beca woke up a little earlier than she wanted but she started texting Chloe and they've been sending texts back and forth. Beca had asked if Chloe wanted to grab some coffee, she insisted that the coffee shop that she was going to take Chloe was definitely better than the coffee at her hotel and at the precinct.

The coffee shop wasn't that far from Chloe's hotel so they both could walk there when Beca went to Chloe's hotel to meet the redhead.

After Beca got ready, she went downstairs and found Aubrey drinking a cup of coffee. Aubrey looked up when she heard Beca start walking down the stairs, she definitely wasn't expecting to see Beca dressed.

Aubrey smiles. "Wasn't expecting to see you dressed." She says just before she takes a sip of coffee.

"I'm full of surprises Bree." Beca just shakes her head but smiles.

Aubrey playfully rolled her eyes. "I can see that. Does this have to do with a certain redhead?" Aubrey lifts her coffee mug to her lips and smirks before she takes another sip.

Beca just laughs and walks over to Aubrey and gently pushes her in the shoulder and softly says "Shut up." before she goes and grabs her keys.

Aubrey just laughs. "You know that just answered my question right?"

"Yea I know." Beca says. Before she opens the door she says, "See you later Bree." Which Aubrey replied with a "See ya later!" just as Beca walked out the door.

xxxxx

When Chloe walked out of the hotel she saw Beca waiting for her and once they made eye contact they both smiled. As they were walking to the coffee shop Chloe was a little bit surprised when Beca took her hand and intertwined their fingers. She smiled and blushes then leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek, to which the brunette blushed.

It didn't take them that long to get to the coffee shop. Beca opens the door for Chloe which she thanked her as she walked in. She looked over at Beca and smiled. "Do you have any suggestions on what I should get Becs?"

Beca thought for a moment before she pointed out something that Chloe might like to which Chloe smiled and nodded. After they got their coffee they went over to a table and sat down and started talking.

They were both having a great time and they didn't even realize how long they've been there until the both went to take a sip of their coffee but they were empty. They both just laughed and ordered another cup of coffee. Chloe was about to say something when she noticed someone watching them.

Beca of course saw how Chloe was looking past her at something so she turned around to see what it was. Bad idea. Beca eyes widened. She couldn't believe who was watching them. She turned around and when she did Chloe could tell something was wrong.

Chloe reached over the table and took Beca's hand in hers. "Becs? What's wrong?"

Beca looked up at Chloe. "Could... could we get out of here? Maybe go back to your hotel? I... I just don't want to talk about it here."

Chloe nodded. "Of course Becs."

They both got up and walked out of the coffee shop. Chloe never letting go of Beca's hand the whole walk back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I'm going to try as best as I can to update weekly and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have a lot more ideas for this fic, so there's going to be a lot more chapters to come.

Once Beca and Chloe got back to the hotel they both went right to Chloe's room. When they walked into Chloe's room, Beca went over to the chair that was next to the glass doors that lead out to a little balcony and sat down and put her head in her hands. She didn't know how to tell Chloe that the woman who was watching them was her ex. Beca was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't ear Chloe walk over to her and sat in the chair next to her until she felt Chloe take her hands in her own and moved them from the brunette's face.

Beca looked up into Chloe's bright blue eyes and somehow she felt better, like she didn't have to be scared. Chloe gave Beca a small smile. When Chloe looked into Beca's eyes she could see something in them. She could tell that Beca was thinking about something and she knew not to push, she knew that Beca would tell her when she was ready. Chloe gave Beca's hand a squeeze, she needed the brunette to know that she wasn't going anywhere.

Beca looked down at their hands and smiled. She really appreciated that Chloe wasn't pushing her to talk. She took a deep breath. "I know you're wondering about what happened back at the coffee shop and why I acted the way I did..." Beca felt Chloe give her hands another squeeze. "The woman who was watching us... I know her... she's my ex..." She kept her eyes on their hands, she knew if she looked up at Chloe that she wouldn't be able to finish.

As Beca told her what happened with Kate, she felt her anger raising, how could this woman do something like that to Beca? When Beca stopped talking, Chloe hooked her finger under the brunette's chin and lifted it up so that Beca was looking at her. Once Beca was looking at Chloe, she began to speak. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Beca, you didn't deserve what that bitch did to you." Chloe took a deep breath before she continued. "I really like you Beca, I really do, I would never ever do that to you. Beca, you're the most amazing and most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're absolutely perfect in every single way. You deserve the world and I would do absolutely anything to give you the world and make you happy, smile and laugh."

The whole time Chloe was talking she looked into her eyes and she knew that Chloe was telling the truth, she didn't realize that she was crying until she felt Chloe wipe away her tears and she leaned into the redhead's touch.

Chloe gave Beca a smile. "What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend Beca?"

Beca felt her heart beat faster with every second. Chloe was asking Beca to be her girlfriend, she has to be dreaming. "I... I would love to be your girlfriend Chloe."

Chloe's smiles widened and she squealed and jumped to her feet and pulled Beca up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Beca. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and smiled.

xxxxx

Chloe and Beca spent the rest of the day together. They had ordered pizza and watched tv. Chloe had suggested they watch a movie but it turns out that Beca doesn't like movies. Beca had expected Chloe to flip out but the redhead just smiled and nodded her head.

Now it's dark out and Beca was on her way back to Aubrey's place, she couldn't stop smiling the whole drive.

Once Beca unlocked the front door and walked into Aubrey's place, Aubrey was right there sitting on the couch waiting for Beca. Beca just shook her head and sat down next to the blonde.

"I texted you earlier asking how your day was going with Chloe and when you didn't reply, I figured it was going well." Aubrey said as she turned and looked at Beca.

Beca started telling Aubrey about what happened at the coffee shop and about what Chloe had said to Beca and that Chloe asked Beca to be her girlfriend.

Once Aubrey heard that Kate was watching Beca and Chloe, she clenched her jaw but she stopped as she heard what Chloe had said to Beca.

When Beca told her that Chloe asked her to be her girlfriend, Aubrey's jaw dropped and she smacked Beca on her arm. "She asked you to be her girlfriend?!" Beca just smiled and nodded as she rubbed her arm where Aubrey smacked her. "Please tell me you said yes."

"Of course I said yes! How could I not say yes?" Beca said with a smile.

Aubrey smiled back and pulled her in for a hug and Beca hugged her back. "I'm so happy for you Becs!"

"Thanks Bree." Beca said as she pulled away from the hug. Beca was about to say something when Aubrey's phone buzzing signaling that the blonde had a text.

Beca watch as Aubrey read the text and she saw that Aubrey was smiling even more and even blushing. Once Aubrey replied to the text Beca was looking at her with a smirk.

Aubrey looked at Beca. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" But before she knew it Beca reached over and grabbed Aubrey's phone and ran into the other room.

"Beca! Give me my phone back!" Aubrey got up and ran after the brunette. How could she be that quick?!, Aubrey thought.

"I knew it!" Beca said as she jumped behind Aubrey.

Aubrey jumped and turned around and put her hand over her heart. "God, you scared the hell out of me Beca!" Aubrey said. Once she calmed down she tried to reach to get her phone from Beca, but Beca moved.

Beca just smirked. "I knew it was Stacie who you liked! When you got the text I was watching you, you were smiling even more than you were and you were blushing!"

"Ok, yes I really like Stacie, I really do." Aubrey said. Beca just smiled and handed the blonde her phone back.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Beca asked.

Aubrey looked down. "I want to but what if she doesn't feel the same?"

Beca walked closer to Aubrey and put her hand on her shoulder. "Of course she does Bree, I see the looks she gives you. You should go for it."

"You think so?" Aubrey looked at Beca.

Beca smiles and nods. "I do. You deserve to be happy Bree."

Aubrey smiles back at Beca and gives her a hug. "Thanks Becs."

Beca hugs her back. "You're welcome Bree."

After a few minutes they both decide to head to bed. They both said good night and went into their rooms.

Beca took a quick shower then put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and got into bed. She grabbed her phone and sent a good night text to Chloe.

She looked up at the ceiling and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was dating Chloe. The next time her and Chloe are out and they see Kate watching them, Beca was going to comfort her and tell her to leave them alone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I'm sorry for any mistakes.

A few days has past and things were going great. Beca and Chloe went on another date and when they were out Beca hadn't seen Kate, but she has a feeling she will soon.

Aubrey has told Beca that she could bring Chloe over to her place. Aubrey also wanted to talk to Chloe, the only time they've talked was at work, but that was before Beca and Chloe started dating.

Beca just picked Chloe up and they're driving to Aubrey's place. When Beca was at a stop light she looked over at her girlfriend and smiles, she still can't believe that someone as amazing as Chloe is her girlfriend. She feels like this is all a dream.

When the light turned green Beca started driving again. She then reached over and took Chloe's hand in here's and intertwined their fingers.

Chloe looked at their hands and smiled and she gave Beca's hand a light squeeze. Chloe then leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek. And before she knew it, Beca was pulling into Aubrey's driveway. Chloe couldn't help but get a little more nervous not that they were there.

xxxxx

Aubrey was in the kitchen on the phone with Stacie when she heard Beca's car in the driveway. Before Aubrey hung up the phone she told Stacie that she'll call her later. When she heard the front door she walked over to Beca and Chloe and greeted Chloe.

They went into the living room and started talking. Aubrey was watching how Beca was watching Chloe with a smile on her face and a light in her eyes and it just made Aubrey smile. Beca knew that Aubrey wanted to talk to Chloe so she offered to make some coffee.

Once Beca was in the other room she took a deep breath and looked over at Chloe. "I know we don't know each other that well, we haven't really talked that much other than the case we were working on together." Aubrey was starting to ramble and she knew it. Come on Posen, get your shit together, Aubrey thought to herself. "What I'm trying to get at is that Beca is my best friend and I just don't want her to get hurt again. I swear-"

Chloe cut Aubrey off. "I won't hurt her Aubrey. I really like her, I would never ever do anything to hurt her. I'm sure Beca told you what we talked about the day I asked her to be my girlfriend, I mean every single word."

Aubrey was shocked when Chloe cut her off, she just looked at the redhead and she could tell that with every word she said that it was the truth. After Chloe stopped talking it took Aubrey a few seconds before she just smiled. "I haven't seen Beca act the way she does when she's around you or talks about you. I'm happy that she has you Chloe."

"I'm happy that I have her." Chloe says as she gives Aubrey a smile just as Beca comes back into the room with three cups of coffee.

After a while of drinking coffee and talking, Beca took Chloe back to her hotel and spend some time there.

xxxxx

Later that night, Aubrey was in the kitchen putting some stuff away. After she finished she took out her phone and called Stacie. They talked a little before Aubrey got the courage to ask the tall brunette what she's been meaning to ask her.

Aubrey took a deep breath as she ran her free hand through her hair. "Stacie, I've been meaning to ask you something... I'm not good at this sort of thing... I... Stacie would you like to go out on a date with me?"

 _"I would love to go on a date with you Aubrey!"_ Stacie said.

Aubrey's eyes widened. Did she hear Stacie correctly? Did Stacie just say she would go on a date with her? "You... you would?"

Aubrey heard Stacie giggle before saying, _"Of course I would! Aubrey, I've been trying to get enough courage to ask you out for months!"_

Aubrey couldn't stop smiling and blushing, Stacie actually said yes to going on a date with her. They talked a little bit longer and set a day and time for their date.

Just as Aubrey hung up the phone Beca walked through the front door. Beca walks in and sees Aubrey smiling and Beca just smiles. "What's got you all smiley about Bree?" Beca asks as she walks over to the blonde.

Aubrey doesn't even look up at Beca, her smile just grows. "I did it. I asked Stacie out on a date and she said yes." Aubrey felt Beca pull her in a hug which she hugged back.

"I knew you could do it Bree! I'm so happy for you!" Beca said.

After they hugged they went over to the couch and they talked for a little bit. Aubrey could tell Beca was thinking about something, as much as Aubrey wanted to know what the brunette was thinking about she knew not to push her.

Sure enough after a little while, Beca looked at Aubrey. "Bree, I need some advice."

Aubrey looked at Beca and nodded. "What's up Becs?"

Beca ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "After Chloe and I left her and went back to her hotel, I noticed that I kept wanted to call her babe or baby, and it almost slipped out a couple times. You know how I am Bree, I always second guess myself. I really really like her Bree and I don't want to scare her off or fuck anything up..."

When Aubrey knew Beca wasn't going to continue, she put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Becs, I don't think you would scare her off if you called her that, I don't think you would fuck anything up Beca."

Beca got up from the couch and started pacing. "I'm not good at this Aubrey! Part of me just says to call her that and not to think about it too much but the other part of me says not to and that if I do she'll get freaked out and leave. With Chloe I feel things I've never felt before and I'm fucking terrified that if I do that I'll lose her..."

Aubrey got up and stepped in front of Beca and put her hands on Beca's shoulders to stop her movements. "Beca calm down ok? Just breathe. In and out." Once Beca did that, Aubrey brought Beca back over to the couch and they sat down.

Beca took another deep breath. "Thanks Bree, I'm sorry about that. I'm just terrified, like all the possible things that could happen if I did that are going through my head... what I feel for Chloe, I've never felt with Kate. These feelings are all new to me and I just don't know what to do." Beca said before she puts her hands over her face.

Aubrey put a hand back on Beca's shoulder. "It's going to be ok Beca." Beca just mumbled something but Aubrey didn't hear what she said because Beca has her hands over her face. "What did you say Becs?"

Beca just shook her head and removed her hands from her face. "It was nothing, I'm just gonna head upstairs, night Aubrey." Beca got up and headed toward the stairs.

"Night Beca." Aubrey said as she watched the brunette go upstairs.

After she heard Beca close the door to her bedroom she let out a sigh and she also went upstairs into her room.

xxxxx

Once Beca got out of the shower and changed, she flopped onto the bed and let out a sigh. After a few minutes she grabbed her phone. She saw that she had some texts from Chloe asking if she was alright and a text from Stacie. She tapped on Chloe's texts to reply

Beca: I'm alright Chlo. I'm sorry I didn't reply until now. Can we get coffee tomorrow morning?

She put her phone on the bed. Within a few minutes her phone went off signaling she has a text. Beca smiled when she saw it was from Chloe.

Chloe: it's ok Becs, I'm just glad you're alright. Of course we can! ;) now get some sleep, it's late Becs, night!

Beca couldn't help but smile as she replied.

Beca: See you tomorrow morning :) night Chlo :)

Beca set her alarm then put her phone on the charger. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She then turned on her side and closed her eyes to try and get some sleep but she couldn't sleep, her mind was running with thoughts about what she talked with Aubrey about. This is going to be a long night, Beca thought to herself.


End file.
